the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mae MacDonald: Gang Wars
Mae MacDonald: Gang Wars is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in June 2016. Plot The episode opens with Mae MacDonald asleep in bed. Susan MacDonald wakes her up, so she goes downstairs and has her breakfast. Afterwards, she gets changed and walks up to Colham High School with Louisa McIntyre. They are talking about new perfume they have lately bought. Suddenly, Harry Smith and David Marshall go up to the pair and the former says "Deodorant rules!". Naturally, Mae tells him to shut up, with Louisa agreeing. The perverted David says perfume makes girls smell nice. Harry says they smell of BO, which David disagrees with. Mae proceeds to kick the former to the ground. Suddenly, David starts daydreaming about Mae, who he now has a crush on. Pupils in the background laugh at Harry for being beat up by a girl. Later on, Mae is talking to The Confidential Cuties Club about how they need to defeat The Black Foot Gang. The other girls agree. Christine Peel then asks the girls if they heard about them building a house that collapsed; the other girls agree and laugh. Natalie Skelly then says that apart from maybe Alan Ross and Gabriella Atkinson, they will never get anywhere in life. Louisa says the two should just quit, just before Freya Clifton comes up with an idea: to splash milk all over the members of The Black Foot Gang. The next day, Harry, David and Jamie Wallace are walking in the corridor. When they aren't looking, Mae splashes a bucket of milk all over them. The three are raging, while Harry tries to run and slips in the milk. Everyone laughs at him, so he simply tells them to get lost. The following day, David Marshall is sitting with his Eyephone on a bench outside The Hook of Colham Fish & Chips Takeaway. He is looking at pictures of Mae on holiday to Sincostan on Headbook; suddenly, Mae arrives and kicks him to the ground. She forces him to help build a whisky gun for her and tell her Harry's plans. The episode cuts to a scene where Harry, with his gang members, is wondering where David is. Alan tells him he spotted him with Mae. Harry wonders if David betrayed him; Mitchell Washington says "he's too cool for that", Jamie comments his behaviour around Mae lately seems suspicious, while Alan believes he's in love with her. Meanwhile, Mae tells David to go back to The Black Foot Gang. As soon as he arrives, Harry asks him where he went, so he lies he had to do "a big, smelly dump". Suddenly, The Confidential Cuties Club break into the fort and shoot whisky! They all duck, while Harry and Jamie throw pineapples at them. The fight lasts for five minutes, until The Perfect Pansies Club come along and shoots both gangs with black paint. The Black Foot Gang and the Confidential Cuties are in shock and angrily declare the Perfect Pansies as the winners. The post credits scene shows Mae in her bed at midnight, texting lovey-dovey stuff to David, possibly implying they have started a relationship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes